


One Week Later

by waywardwandering (kaendyra)



Category: Star Trek
Genre: Belly Kink, Chubby Kink, Chubby Kirk, M/M, Slash, Weight Gain, belly love, weight appreciation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-25
Updated: 2013-08-25
Packaged: 2017-12-24 14:24:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/941033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaendyra/pseuds/waywardwandering
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kirk gains weight on a planet with extremely rich food. Bones doesn't mind at all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Week Later

**Author's Note:**

> This fic does contain fairly mild weight gain, and appreciation of that. If that is not your thing, or if you are adverse to chubby Kirk, I suggest you read no further. Unbetaed, all mistakes are my own.

“Jim, wait a second.” Bones said urgently, hurrying to catch up to the young captain who was walking quickly around, beaming widely at the new planet, and its inhabitants. Jim raised an eyebrow at him.

“Yes, Bones?” Jim asked, giving him a look that clearly said don’t spoil this for me.

“I’m not sure about this food. This plant that makes up the majority of what they eat, I’m getting strange readings, Jim.” Bones said impassioned. 

“What kind of strange readings? Like I might be allergic to it strange readings? Poisonous strange readings?” Jim asked, looking serious.

“No,” Bones admitted. “They’re just, I don’t know what this caloric content is, it seems to be very high.”

Jim laughed suddenly. “Bones, I’m going to be here a week, I doubt I’ll get fat in that amount of time.”

“Jim, the readings I’m getting if they’re right, it’s really high, five times or more what you would expect.” Bones said frowning.

Jim stopped walking and pulled Bones close to him. “Listen, Bones, I’m going to be fine. I know you don’t like me going on missions without you, but these people are only going to talk to me. They’ve entertained Starfleet guests before, and they are known to be extremely peaceful. I have a medkit, and three of our best security officers with me. You’re going to be minutes away at a med station, where you are sorely needed. Now, trust me, I don’t want to be away from you for a week any more than you do, but I’m not going to jeopardize our relationship with these people because you’re afraid I might gain weight.” He said this lowly and sincerely, running his thumb soothingly over Bones’ hip.

Bones sighed, “I know kid, I’m gonna miss you.” He glanced around, noticing that the Starfleet security had turned their backs to give them a moment of privacy. He pulled Jim close for a brief rough kiss, which Jim reacted to with startled eyes, Bones was never one for public affection. “Just be careful with the food, alright?”

Jim laughed, “Yes, Doctor.” He smiled once more at Bones and then continued walking onwards, jogging to catch up with the local delegation and his security officers. Bones frowned as he watched him walk away and commed to request that the Enterprise beam him back up. It was going to be a long week.

 

It wasn’t that Jim hadn’t believe Bones when he told him that the caloric content was high. He just hadn’t expected it to actually have an impact on him. Jim Kirk was active by nature, and liked to eat a variety of foods, as long as he wasn’t allergic to them. He had never in his life paid very much attention to calories. So it was a couple days into his mission that he frowned down at his pants that were much tighter that they ought to be. He had a considerable amount of trouble trying to get them to button at all today. They weren’t what could be considered tight when he had beamed down to this planet. He poked his stomach experimentally, feeling a little bit of give before he hit muscles. He frowned, Bones had been right, he was actually gaining weight after only a couple of days on this planet. 

He pulled out his comm. “Kirk to McCoy.” 

Bones’ voice came in strong at the other end, sounding slightly harassed. “Jim, I told you I’m going into surgery early this morning. What’s up kid?” 

“I think you were right about the food here Bones.” He said, his voice less strong than he’d like it to be.

“I told you to take it easy on the stuff, Jim.” 

"I have been!” Jim answered angrily. “I’ve hardly eaten enough to be not hungry, I wake up starving, I swear.”

“Well, have you gained any weight?” Bones said, his voice sounding odd.

“Yeah, my pants were hard to button, I think my stomach is bigger, Christ, Bones I don’t want to get fat on this mission.” Jim said, pulling absently at his shirt, which was also snugger.

“Can you eat other food?” Bones asked. “I wish I was there, I can’t do shit from here Jim.”

“No, not without offending them horrifically. Fuck, Bones, I have five more days, I can’t leave early, the wedding is in four days, and if I’m not there, it’ll be seen as a terrible slight.” Jim paced in a circle.

“Jim, listen, it’s going to be okay. The worst thing that happens is that you gain some weight, and when you get back, you work it off if you want.” Bones said, his voice soothing.

“If I want? I had better, or I’m going to be decidedly less sexy, and you’ll run off with someone else.” Jim said, quietly voicing his one big fear.

Bones laughed unexpectedly into the comm. “Jim you could gain a lot of weight and I would still willingly fuck you six ways to Sunday. Now, kid, I’m sorry but I really have to go into surgery. Comm me later.” 

“Okay, Bones. I miss you, Kirk out.” He flipped his comm shut angrily, tugged once more sharply at his shirt, and set off to meet everyone for breakfast. His stomach, the traitorous organ, rumbled ferociously with hunger. 

That night, Jim jumped onto his bed, and immediately unbuttoned his stupid pants, which had been pinching uncomfortably all day. He flung them off, and angrily threw them across the room. He pulled out his comm.

“Kirk to McCoy.” He said impatiently.

“Hey kid.” Bones sounded tired.

Jim sighed into the communicator. “This sucks Bones, I’m fucking hungry and I feel like I’m gaining weight by the second. I don’t understand how these people eat this stuff all the time and aren’t extremely obese.” 

“Yeah, I think they are denser in terms of their body structure, they need the calories to sustain their organ systems. I’m sorry Jim, only four more days.” 

“By the time I get back to the Enterprise you’ll have to roll me down the hallways to my chambers.” Jim said bitterly, hunching forward. He noticed the soft roundness of his new belly as it stuck out slightly over his underwear. He poked it interestedly.

“Don’t be melodramatic, I’m sure you’ll be fine. There are worse things than gaining a couple of pounds, Jim.” Bones said laughing softly.

“My stomach feels funny, it’s squishy and softer. Kind of feels nice, weirdly.” Jim said honestly, grabbing his stomach with his one hand.

“You like it?” Bones asked, his voice interested.

“I dunno, I kind of do like the feel of it, is that weird?” Jim asked quietly.

“Not at all.” Bones answered instantly.

Jim wondered again at the tone of voice, did Bones like this sort of thing? “I mean of course I know I’ll lose it all when I get back, I don’t want you to not be interested.”

“I can guarantee that won’t be a problem Jim. You do what makes you happy, kid, if you want to be a little chubby, I’m all for it. If not, I’m all for it.”

Jim laughed, “Well, the real problem is going to be the crew, when I come back. If I can even fit into my fucking pants then.” 

“I can have Scotty beam you some new pants if you want.” Bones said, ever practical.

“Yeah, that would be good. Thanks, Bones. I can’t wait to get off this fucking planet.” Jim said, relaxing back against the cool wall.

“Me neither, Jim, me neither.”

 

The rest of the days on the planet went by way too slowly, and involved way too much of the damn food that was making Jim gain weight like nobody’s business. He tried his best to eat as little as possible, but there were a few days he was tired of his stomach feeling empty, and ate until he was finally full. The results were clearly visible on his frame. Seemingly all of the weight he had gained had gone straight to his stomach, which was now rounded and clearly visible. His uniform shirt, thankfully stretchy, pulled tightly across his stomach. His new one size up uniform pants fit snugly on his hips. He tried not to let it bother him, but he felt moments of distinct discomfort every morning when he looked at himself in the mirror. He didn’t look bad, exactly, his face looked almost exactly the same, and his general build was almost the same minus the rounded stomach. He found himself touching his stomach often, grabbing it when he was alone, and getting used to the feel of it on his body. His security officers, having not been allowed to eat the planet’s food, instead subsisting off of Starfleet rations, looked at him curiously as they noticed his increasing waistline. He ignored this as best he could and kept on being the good diplomatic Starfleet captain with the locals. 

It was after a very long wedding, and wedding night, that he was finally beamed back up to the Enterprise the next morning. He had given specific instructions to Bones and Spock to have as few people in the transport room as possible. Fortunately, they had done exactly that, it was just Bones, Spock and Scotty in the transport room, when his security officers and himself beamed aboard. 

Jim took deep breaths, relieved to finally be back home aboard the Enterprise. There was something so welcoming and comforting about being aboard his own ship that gave him a new bounce to his step, his confidence returning slightly. He beamed at the three of them, waiting for him, and dismissed his security officers immediately, thanking them for doing their jobs excellently. He gave them orders to get themselves checked out in med bay first.

Scotty looked pleased to see him, if slightly embarrassed, he wasn’t making eye contact with him exactly. Spock looked exactly the same as always, looking at Jim expectantly. Bones looked grouchily fond, and also like he wanted to simultaneously scan Jim and make out with him. Jim had missed being away from home.

“At ease, gentlemen. Scotty, no need to look embarrassed, I’m clearly aware that I have gained weight. Damn planet and its food with incredibly high caloric content.” Jim said, forcing a bright smile at Scotty, who looked more relieved.

“I will have someone sent to get you a correctly fitting shirt, Captain.” Spock said.

“Yes thank you, Spock. Perhaps in a little while, I’m sure Bones needs to make sure I haven’t caught six different kinds of space diseases.” Jim replied, sure that Bones needed to do exactly that, and also perhaps fuck him on top of his office desk.

“Of course, Captain.” Spock answered, quirking an eyebrow, suggesting that he knew exactly what Jim meant.

Bones had remained silent during this exchange, simply staring greedily at Jim, like he could hardly wait to jump him. Jim turned to smile at him.

“Right kid, come on, before I have to quarantine half the damn ship. Those security officers better have already gone to med bay.” Bones said, roughly grabbing Jim, half dragging him toward med bay.

“Spock is right about that shirt you know, fits you obscenely.” Bones growled lowly, leaning close to Jim. “Makes me want to rip it off with my teeth.”

Jim grinned widely, he loved it when Bones talked dirty. The low growl of his voice aroused him like no other, which Bones was fully aware of. They walked more quickly toward med bay, Bones steering him into one of the private exam rooms. Bones closed the door, tinted the window and commanded to door to lock. 

Jim grabbed Bones and kissed him roughly, pinning him up against the door, using his newly heavier body to hold him in place. His stomach felt strange against Bones’ very flat one, Bones groaned loudly and pulled Jim closer. He felt his arousal growing, he could feel his blood pooling low, a mild pulsing. Bones was already hard against Jim’s thigh. 

“Fuck, Jim.” Bones said as Jim pulled back slightly to catch his breath. His pupils were wide and dark, aroused.

“I missed you Bones.” Jim said simply, pushing his hips forward to grind against Bones’. Bones groaned against.

“Fuck kid, I missed you too, but I need to do this damn scan, you know that.” Bones said, looking like that was literally the last thing he wanted to do.

Jim laughed. “Of course you do. Alright, hurry the fuck up.” 

Bones nodded, grabbed Jim and dragged him towards the scale, patting his ass to get him up on it. Jim swallowed nervously, last time he had been checked, he weighed about 185 pounds, so he screwed up his courage and he stepped on the machine. About a second later it beeped and displayed 205.1 on the screen in front of him. He blinked twice, he had gained twenty pounds in a week.

“Holy shit.” He said, running a hand amazedly over his stomach.

“I did warn you, kid.” Bones said, staring at Jim’s stomach. He licked his lips once, before looking up to meet Jim’s eyes.

“Do you like this Bones?” He asked nervously, gesturing at his stomach. 

“I certainly don’t mind it if that’s what you’re asking.” Bones answered, looking slightly uncomfortable. 

Jim smirked, and jumped off the scale and made his way over to Bones, pulled him close against him and kissed him roughly. Bones made another low groan when Jim pressed his stomach against him.

“You do like it don’t you? I didn’t take you for a chubby chaser, Bones.” Jim said, feeling amused.

“I’m not a, damn it Jim, I just, you look hot, is all. You always look hot, you bastard.” Bones grumbled. “Now shut up, I’m going to make sure you didn’t pick up any bizarre disease down there.” He scanned him quickly, looking pleased after a moment.

“Let me guess, disease free?” Jim smirked.

“Yes, and all vitals good. Good enough for me to fuck you so hard you won’t be able to properly walk tomorrow.” Bones said, before grabbing Jim and dragging him quickly through med bay and into Bones’ own quarters.

As soon as the door was closed, Bones was kissing Jim roughly, pressing him up against the wall. Bones had shoved one of high thighs between Jim’s and was grinding roughly on Jim’s thigh. Their panted breathing was loud, mixed in with occasional moans. 

“Fuck, Bones.” Jim said, leaning back to get some air. Bones took the time to run his hands greedily over Jim’s stomach, lightly grabbing the newly softened flesh he found there. He was hard as a rock against Jim’s leg. He pushed Jim’s shirt up impatiently, and over his head.

“You’re not going to rip it off with your teeth?” Jim asked teasingly. Bones growled in response, and attacked Jim’s pants, undoing the button easily, leaving Jim in his boxer-briefs, the front of them tented and damp.

“Get on the bed kid.” Jim agreed, laying on his back, sliding his underwear off, letting his cock go free. He stroked himself lazily as he watched Bones practically rip his own clothes off, and quickly grab the lube and a condom from his nightstand.

“Damn, Jim, you look gorgeous.” He said before climbing into bed with him, kissing him fiercely, the heat from their mouths mingling in gasped breaths.

Bones had somehow gotten his fingers slick with lube when Jim wasn’t paying attention, and suddenly there was one finger circling his hole gingerly. Jim threw his head back, moaning, it had felt like forever on that planet without Bones. He folded his knees up, giving Bones better access, his cock hard against his softer stomach. He palmed it against his stomach experimentally pushing his belly out at the same time. Bones moaned watching him, before pushing one finger slowly into Jim. 

“Damn it, Bones, hurry up, I’ve waited all week for this you asshole.” Jim ground down on his finger impatiently. 

“Like I haven’t?” Bones said, bending his finger so it hit Jim’s prostrate, causing him to groan, his cock twitched. Bones slipped another finger in steadily, waiting for Jim’s body to stretch. Jim had his eyes closed, his mouth open, looking positively sinful. Bones fucked him a few times roughly with two fingers before slipping in a third. Jim groaned as his body adjusted.

“Fuck, Bones, I’m ready I’m ready, come on.” Jim babbled as Bones spread him open.

Bones didn’t need much convincing, he slid his fingers out of Jim, tore open a condom packet carefully, before quickly slipping the condom on. He stroked himself a couple of times to the site of Jim looking ridiculously fuckable, before angling his body so he could thrust straight into Jim. He eased himself in, his eyes closing as the sensation of being surrounded by such hot, hot tight heat. He let out a long breath as he pushed all the way in, letting Jim get a second to adjust.

“Move, Bones, move, damnit.” Jim panted, full of the sensation of Bones, his own cock hot and heavy in his hand. 

Bones obeyed and started moving in earnest, fucking him in alternating long and short strokes, making little noises that Jim was very fond of. He found himself moaning loudly in time to Bones’ hard thrusts. 

“I thought... you were gonna fuck me… so ... hard... I won’t be… able to walk tomorrow.” Jim managed to pant out. 

Bones shot him a look of pure lust, his pupils entirely blown, his eyes lidded, his lips wet and swollen. Fuck, Jim thought in earnest, fuck he’s so hot. Bones picked up the pace and starting fucking Jim so hard the bed rattled against the wall, the headboard making a loud noise with every thrust. Jim felt his body start to tighten, starting at his toes and fingers as he grabbed Bones’ arm with one hand and his own cock with the other, frantically wanking himself in time with Bones’ thrusts. He gasped several times quickly before he felt his orgasm overwhelm him and his entire body clench. He felt Bones thrust a few more times before his movements turned frantic and he shook roughly as he came inside of Jim.

It was several minutes before either man could catch their breath. Bones pulled out slowly, before throwing himself at Jim’s side, collapsing half on Jim, half on the bed.

“Ow.” Jim said, his voice low. “You just elbowed me in the ribs, you asshole.” 

Bones turned his head to face him, grabbing his hair and kissing him greedily. “I love you too, Jim.”

Jim smiled widely. 

 

Several days later, they were well on their way to explore new planets, when Jim went to eat dinner with Bones in Jim’s own quarters. He eagerly punched the code to open the door, his stomach grumbling in hunger. He entered the room to see Bones already there with what looked to be a fantastic meal. He eagerly tore into his pasta, wolfing the entire thing down in record time, also eating several slices of garlic bread, before looking to get second helpings. He could feel Bones’ gaze on him and he looked at him to raise an eyebrow before digging into more pasta.

Jim had definitely been eating more the past couple of days, Bones had noticed. Jim had always enjoyed his food, but now he ate every meal with a ravenous hunger that was unusual. Bones couldn’t help but notice how he did this at every meal, and often had snacks in between meals. Bones couldn’t help that this aroused him a little bit. His cock was, for some reason, extremely interested in watching Jim eat more food than he should. He shook himself a little bit, realized he was staring, and tore his gaze away. Instead thinking medically of what could be the cause of such an increase in appetite. It wasn’t completely out of question that the alien food had caused a sharp increase in appetite in addition to weight gain. His body was used to receiving more calories from last week, and his hunger could be a result of that. 

Jim could practically hear Bones thinking, but he ignored him long enough to finish his second helping of pasta, feeling the food sit heavily in his stomach, finally starting to feel full. He could feel his stomach pushing against his pants as it swelled with the large quantity of food sitting in it. He leaned back in his chair, sure to afford Bones a view, as he reached beneath his belly to unbutton his pants, letting his stomach free. Sure enough, Bones swallowed several times in succession. Jim winked.

“Damnit, Jim.” Bones said, his voice gravelly.

“I can tell you have a boner, don’t try and deny it.” Jim smirked, he was also aroused, his cock trapped awkwardly in his half open pants.

Bones positively growled before leaping over to Jim’s side of the table to grope him roughly. He would have to do some more research about that damn planet some other time.

 

“McCoy to bridge.” Bones commed the bridge two weeks later, determined to get Jim into med bay so he could properly exam him.

“Bones!” came Jim’s cheery response. “What can we do for you?”

“Jim, I need you to come to med bay I found something worrying about the planet you were on.” Bones said, sounding actually concerned. Jim traded a look with Spock. 

“Alright, give me a second, Bones, I’ll be right there.” Jim answered. “Kirk out.”

“Captain, it is probably you best you go to med bay sooner rather than later.” Spock said.

“Alright, Spock, alright. Don’t crash the ship without me, Sulu.” He stood up, and strode quickly towards med bay. 

Within minutes he was there, and Bones was standing there, waiting for him, looking worryingly serious. Bones steered him into a private examination room, but didn’t lock the door, things must actually be serious.

“Jim, I’ve been doing more research on the planet, and I’ve pulled up some older reports about people who had visited the planet before, I don’t know why they weren’t more accessible, hidden in damn obsolete archives, requiring stupid clearances. Apparently the side effects that you have are extremely common, but more worryingly is that they are accompanied by an elevated sense of hunger and usually extended periods of further weight gain. These lasted anywhere from a few weeks to a few months, and depending on how hard the officers worked to counteract the effects, ultimately resulted in weight gain from a few pounds up to about a hundred in the most extreme case.” Bones explained, quickly and in his best doctor voice. 

Jim carefully tried to hold his expression blank as Bones explained what he had learned. He knew that he had been more hungry than usual since returning, and he hadn’t started to work out as vigorously as Bones had recommended, but the thought of gaining a hundred pounds was unbearable. He found that he didn’t mind the bit of extra weight he had accumulated during his time on the planet, and the thought of even a few more pounds hadn’t been repulsive. He actually liked the feeling of being full, his stomach rounding out and feeling heavy. That being said, he didn’t want to weigh almost three hundred pounds, it would surely impede his ability to successfully captain.

“Bones, I, what does this mean? Does this mean I’m going to continue gaining weight? I don’t want to gain a hundred pounds.” Jim said, his voice sounding slightly panicked even to his own ears.

Bones pulled Jim to sit down beside him. “Jim this is controllable, at least to some extent. If you’re serious about not gaining more weight, you need to start working out more, and paying more attention to what you’re eating. Do you still have elevated hunger?” He asked, already knowing the answer.

Jim nodded. “I’m hungry like all the time, I know I haven’t been eating well the past few weeks, but I’ve been so hungry, and I like the feeling of eating a lot of food.” He met Bones’ eyes steadily.

“Look, Jim, if you want to gain the weight, or if you don’t mind gaining the weight, that’s entirely your decision. As your doctor, it’s my job to tell you that it might affect your ability to run around on the surface of strange planets, and gaining a large amount of weight would probably not be good for your health. Also, if you want a diet plan, I can certainly do that.” Bones looked uncomfortable. “What do you want, Jim?”

“I don’t know, do you think I’ve gained weight since I got back?” Jim asked, already knowing the answer. He could feel the weight in the pull of his pants on his stomach. His stomach was bigger, his face had gotten a little softer around the jaw line. Bones quirked an eyebrow at him.

“Come here, kid, we can weigh you.” Bones gestured to the scale, his face unreadable.

Jim gingerly stepped onto the scale, closing his eyes for a few seconds, even after he heard the beep that indicated it was done taking his weight. He slowly opened his eyes to see the number 216.4 staring back at him. 

He let out a deep breath, pushing his stomach out more, he ran a hand over it contemplatively. He liked his stomach, he was still perfectly physical capable of doing his job, he enjoyed how it made him feel, how Bones’ liked it. The rate at which he had gained weight was alarming though, and if it hadn’t been for Bones’ dermal regenerator he is sure he would have stretch marks. He grabbed his stomach with both hands. Bones was staring attentively at what he was doing. 

“I don’t want to gain much more weight Bones, but I kind of like this. I know you like this.” Jim said smirking at him.

“Jim, this isn’t about me. I-“ Bones began, his cheeks flushed.

“I know, Bones, I know. I like this. I like being a little chubby, I like eating more than I probably should occasionally. I guess I should probably take it easy if I don’t want to end up gaining more weight. I suppose I should do more exercise, it’s just the gym is so boring, Bones.” Jim said, letting a whine entire his voice.

Bones let out a laugh. “Maybe if you’re nice I’ll go with you, kid.” 

Jim smiled wickedly and walked over to Bones, leaning to whisper into his ear, “what if I let you come all over my belly?” 

“Fuck, Jim, let me change into my gym clothes.” Bones said, all but running to do just that. Jim laughed, going to change into appropriate clothes.

 

One year later, and Jim stopped by for one of his mandated physicals with Bones. Bones swatted his ass as usual, and when he stepped on the scale, neither man was surprised to see the number 220 there. Bones scanned him, checked his vitals and took a blood sample. An hour and a quick round of extremely satisfying sex later, Bones declared him entirely healthy and kicked him out of med bay. Jim straightened his shirt over his stomach, and strode confidently onto the bridge, ready for whatever new adventure they would come across.


End file.
